


Untamed

by ribbonsandnightshade



Series: Untamed, Unbound [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Angst, Avvar, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, occasional Felix/Carver/Cullen, past Carver/Cullen, spirit possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandnightshade/pseuds/ribbonsandnightshade
Summary: Felix Alexius has lived with the Avvar for two years and has acclimated to the environment and culture.  He misses his homeland and his best friend, but he's found a place for himself here.  Yet there are shadows that still plague him, old enemies still on the lose and new enemies in the darkness.  On top of it all, Felix accidentally finds Dorian Pavus in his dreams and causing the young altus to find him.  Felix is happy where he is.  Can he get his best friend to understand that?  And will Dorian be able to get along with Thane Cullen?





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> So my muse for this story is still shit, BUT I'm starting to work on it. So here's the first chapter. Let's start off with some porn, hmm?

Carver couldn’t keep his hands off Felix no matter how hard he tried.

“Carver,” Felix sighed in amusement as Carver pulled him back against his chest, hands tight on Felix’s hips.

Felix traced his fingers over the top of Carver’s hand as the warrior planted gentle kisses along Felix’s neck. He groaned softly as he felt the scrape of Carver’s teeth at his pulse point.

“Carver,” Felix whispered in warning, “Not here. The thane will come back any minute.”

Carver chuckled softly and Felix could feel it reverberate through his back.

A hand roamed up Felix’s waist to his chest under his furs, Carver’s thumb brushing against Felix’s nipple and pulling a quiet hiss from the man. Then the hand continued onward to Felix’s throat and gently but firmly forced his chin up and head back against Carver’s shoulder, holding him steady with his fingers splayed across Felix’s exposed throat and Carver sunk his teeth into the side of Felix’s neck. Felix’s hips jerked forward on reflex as a gasp left his lips. Carver’s fingers dug into his hip and pulled him flush against him again.

“Carver,” Felix breathed as he felt the warrior’s arousal pressing against him.

Carver hummed against his skin, lightly grinding himself against Felix’s ass.

Felix struggled to regain his senses, gasping out, “Carver, please. If the thane finds out…”

“He’ll just shrug it off,” Carver countered breathlessly before he nearly snorted, “Or want to join. He’s odd like that.”

“Cullen will see us,” Felix protested.

There was a pause before he felt a smile against his neck before Carver kissed the spot gently, whispering softly, “He’s already watching.”

Felix’s eyes shot open and he looked over to wear the thane had disappeared behind a curtain to find the man leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest, a look of amusement on his face, the tome resting against his arm.

“You have your own home for this, Carver Hawke,” the thane nearly laughed.

Carver laughed softly in Felix’s ear as he straightened, releasing Felix’s throat to wrap his arms around Felix’s torso and keeping him held against Carver’s front, laughing quietly again at Felix’s muttered protests.

“But your living area is so much more fun,” Carver quipped.

Cullen rolled his eyes at the warrior and shook his head, looking more amused than Felix thought he should be.

“As I recall,” Carver continued, “you rather liked being pressed up against that wall…”

Cullen’s eyes narrowed, an eyebrow raising.

“I’m so sorry, thane,” Felix said, giving Carver a grumpy look. “It won’t happen again.”

To Felix’s surprise, Cullen laughed heartily.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Felix,” Cullen smiled, his eyes glittering from it, “It’s good to see Carver use those tricks on someone else for a change. Nice to know I’m not the only one who falls for them.”

Again Carver chuckled. “Aye, but your tongue is still better than mine.”

Felix blushed at that and Cullen chuckled as his eyes fell on the lowlander again.

“I’m not so sure Felix would agree,” Cullen quipped back.

“Maker,” Felix breathed as he buried his face in a hand, trying to ignore the warriors’ laughs.

“If Felix is willing,” Carver commented, “perhaps you can show him? Prove a point.”

“What?” Felix shot up, whirling his head to get a good look at his lover.

He couldn’t tell if Carver was being serious or not. He certainly wasn’t drunk enough to be serious, was he?

“I’m not sure if Tevinter is ok with more than a pair mating, Carver,” Cullen stated, a look of apprehension in his voice and reflected in his eyes as Felix met them. “I wouldn’t want him to do something that would make him uncomfortable. Besides, he would need to consent.”

Carver’s arms were loose at his waist, showing no sign of keeping Felix to him if Felix chose to extricate himself from the warrior’s hold. If Felix hadn’t been so stunned, he might very well have stepped away.

Carver nodded and turned to Felix, “It’s you’re call, love. I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do, and I won’t be disappointed or angry if you decline. I apologize if this came on sudden. I forget you’re not used to our blunt humor or…” He shrugged.

Felix almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Carver had actually asked him if he’d be willing to sleep with the thane, their friend. This had to be a dream, a trick of the Fade. He’d never dreamed of bedding two people at once though the thought had always been interesting to him.

Cullen tilted his head as he regarded Felix and the lowlander caught the movement with his eyes.

There were several emotions playing through the thane’s eyes. Felix could see the concern there, the amusement from before, and yet, to Felix’s surprise, he could see flashes of desire there. That took Felix aback. He was unused to anyone desiring him, still finding the awe he felt whenever Carver looked at him or told Felix he wanted him. Yet to see it in the thane’s eyes…No, this was different. This was not quite the adoration in which Carver gazed upon him, but it was not the lust he’d seen in the eyes of the men Dorian had bedded then tossed his friend aside in the morning. The desire was there, but it was kinder.

Was this what had been between Carver and the thane? Desire and lust, but…respect, gentility, concern for a partner?

Felix knew that if he were to accept, the warriors would cease if at any point he asked them to stop. He’d had enough experience with Carver to know that first hand, and the way Carver had spoken freely of his past relationship with Cullen told him the two had shown mutual respect in that regard.

Yet there was a part of him, a jealous part, that wondered if this was merely a game to the warriors, that the warriors cared for each other – loved each other – more than they’d said. No matter how much Carver told him and showed him that the warrior loved him, the old insecurities never truly seemed to go away.

“Felix?” Carver asked gently, pulling back some, his eyes searching Felix’s face.

Felix met his gaze, saw the worry and uncertainty there and read him like a book.

_Damn him_, Felix thought fondly as he registered that Carver was concerned that he had offended him.

Felix took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, looking between his lover and the thane.

It was nearly on impulse that he replied, “Alright, but I trust that the two of you will stop if I ask it of you.”

Surprise flashed in Carver’s eyes before something brightened them and he smiled softly, “Aye, my lowlander. I give you my word we will not take more than you are willing to give.”

Felix’s eyes flickered to the thane who inclined his head respectfully to him. “Aye, Felix. You have my word as well.”

Felix watched as Cullen walked slowly toward him, depositing the tome on the table as he went. His eyes were both gentle and almost predatory, distracting Felix as Carver’s hands roamed gently down Felix’s shoulders and arms. Carver planted a gentle kiss to Felix’s shoulder, exploring across it.

Cullen was standing before Felix now, closing the distance between their bodies carefully and gradually. The thane’s bare chest brushed against Felix’s as his head tilted towards him. Felix eyes flickered between the amber meeting his and the thane’s lips, catching on the scar that bisected it.

Felix wetted his lips in anticipation as the thane’s hands tenderly touched his hips, slowly closing that space until they were flush together. Carver’s hands ran almost worshipfully down Felix’s back, thumbs rubbing gently into the small of Felix’s back as Carver’s hands splayed above Felix’s ass.

Felix felt Cullen’s warm breath on his lips a moment before the thane leaned in and kissed him softly. They were warm and supple, well trained and tasting of the ale the thane so favored. Cullen was surprisingly gentle for the warrior he was, Felix noted, as the man did not take more than what Felix offered, allowing the lowlander to set the pace.

A low groan left Felix as he felt the thane harden against him, brushing against his own more timid arousal at the predicament Felix had found himself in. Without thinking, Felix deepened the kiss, stirred by the desire pumping through his veins. Cullen slid his hands under Felix’s furs, cradling his ribs and waist in a firm but soft grip, the calluses of his hands gliding just on the pleasant side of roughness. It made Felix’s skin tingle wherever Cullen touched. Cullen’s tongue traced questioningly against his lips and he parted them, allowing Cullen’s tongue to slide and wrap itself around his own. The kiss deepened further and he felt as if Cullen was stealing the breath from his lungs, a hunger in Cullen’s lips.

Then Felix felt a soft kiss at the back of his hip, Carver’s hands on the sides of his thighs. He didn’t remember Carver kneeling behind him, but he didn’t question it as he enjoyed the pleasant scratching feeling of Carver’s cropped beard against his skin. Carver slowly stood, trailing kisses as he removed Felix’s furs. Cullen pulled away, helping in the removal. A soft gasp escaped Felix’s lips as he caught the heated desire in Cullen’s eyes that receded the amber into a dark fire.

Now he understood what drew Carver to this man. It left Felix’s legs feeling weak and his head fell back onto Carver’s shoulder as Carver grazed his teeth along his neck again. He allowed his eyes to close and he relaxed against Carver’s body, releasing himself to the feeling of the two men surrounding him.

Cullen trailed kisses along Felix’s jaw and down the other side of his neck, nipping at the tendon of his throat, a graze of teeth along his pectoral. Further down the thane trailed his lips and tongue, a swirl of tongue around a nipple, nibbling at it until it peaked and sucking it into his mouth.

Felix gasped and then groaned at the feeling, his hips moving of their own accord against the thane’s. His cock twitched at the almost possessive touch of Carver’s hand on his throat again.

Cullen continued his path, attending to his other nipple before sinking to his knees. Cullen’s hands gripped Felix’s hips as Carver’s free hand gripped the side of Felix’s ribs, the two effectively keeping him still against Carver’s frame. Felix couldn’t even be embarrassed by the whimper that left him as Cullen’s tongue trailed a line along the scar at his ribs from the darkspawn nearly two years before. His stomach muscles tremored as the thane undid the tie of his trousers and agonizingly slowly pulled them down his hips, over the swell of his ass, and down each leg. The thane’s hot breath flooding over his cock made it twitch again with anticipation.

Yet he heard Cullen’s low chuckle filled with lust as he moved to kiss and nip at his hip bones, his hands gliding firmly over his thighs.

Felix groaned again as Carver sunk his teeth into his pulse point, lapping at it with his tongue to ease the sting. Then there was another tongue in play and Felix’s breath caught in his throat.

Cullen’s tongue ran over each of Felix’s balls, sucking one into his mouth then the other before the flat of his tongue ran along the underside of Felix’s cock.

“_Fuck_,” Felix groaned as Cullen’s mouth swallowed him, his nails digging into Carver’s hips behind him. Softer, “_Fuck_!”

Carver chuckled softly in his ear as his teeth and lips tugged at the shell of his ear, and he felt more than heard Cullen hum around him. Felix rutted forward again at the feeling before he could stop himself. Again Cullen’s hands firmly pressed him back against Carver, pulling his mouth back and swirling his tongue around the head of Felix’s cock before swallowing him down again. His tongue moved over him again, head bobbing in a steady rhythm as he took Felix into his mouth over and over again.

Carver’s hands roamed to Felix’s nipples, tugging and flicking at them, knowing it would make Felix instinctively thrust forward again. Yet Cullen swallowed him to the root with ease and let up his grip, allowing Felix to thrust into his mouth.

_Fuck,_ Felix breathed, not knowing if it passed his lips or not.

Felix whimpered, his chest heaving, limbs trembling as the thane drew him close to shattering, but just as he reached the edge, the men’s touch left him.

A whine left his lips as the warriors untangled themselves from him, cold air rushing over his heated skin wherever their presences had been.

Cullen smirked at him as he stood before him, his own arousal bulging against his trousers and for a flickering moment Felix wondered if he was just as big as Carver.

“Do we have a verdict, lowlander?” Cullen said smoothly and lowly, a near growl in the undertone that sent a shiver down Felix’s spine. “My mouth better?”

Felix huffed a laugh after a second, collecting himself.

Cullen’s eyes brightened, an almost boyish glee there.

“Bedroom, Felix,” Carver said with a knowing look to his lover.

Felix could do no more than nod as he allowed Carver and the thane to help him step out of his discarded pants and peel away his boots before leading him into the thane’s bedroom behind the curtain.

The bed was layered in soft furs and Carver lowered Felix onto them. Felix almost pouted as Carver crawled from the bed and stood before him. Cullen came up behind Carver and splayed his hands over his chest, brushing a nipple. He watched as Carver closed his eyes with a sigh, the look of pleasure falling over his face.

Felix was surprised he felt no jealousy as he watched Cullen slowly undress Carver, touching and caressing him, dragging his nails down Carver’s skin which Felix noted that Carver definitely and clearly liked judging by the ecstasy on his face and the moan that left him. Instead, Felix watched, making note of what Carver liked and didn’t like to add to his own knowledge. There was something in watching them, two old lovers explore each other.

Carver groaned as Cullen bit into his hip, his head falling back a moment from the sensation. Then Carver’s eyes opened and a growl left him as he grabbed the thane by his arm and dragged him up roughly for a searing kiss.

Felix swallowed as he watched, his neglected cock twitching against his thigh with need. For a split second he wondered if it would be rude to touch himself in front of them, but he threw caution to the wind as he took himself in hand, stroking firmly.

Again Carver growled but this time he said, “Do not touch, Felix. _Watch_.”

The authority in Carver’s voice made him freeze and he moved his hand away. He didn’t feel chastised but instead eager to obey his lover.

Cullen leaned further against Carver as they kissed, Carver’s tongue forcing its way into Cullen’s mouth. His hands slid under Cullen’s vest and pushed it from his shoulders and down his arms until it fell to the floor. Then he raked his nails down Cullen’s back, clearly relishing in the low growl Cullen breathed into his mouth. Soon after, Carver forced Cullen’s pants down his hips and let them dangle as he took Cullen’s cock in his hand, shifting the thane’s hips subtly so Felix could see him pleasure Cullen more clearly.

Felix’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Carver’s hand stroke the thane’s length, the foreskin pulling back with every pass of his hand. Cullen let out a sound more whimper than growl as Carver’s hand twisted at the head, Cullen’s hips thrusting forward on reflex.

“Bastard,” Cullen muttered into Carver’s mouth and Carver chuckled back at him, eyes glittering.

Then Carver smacked Cullen’s ass after he stepped away and gestured to the bed. It took a moment for the thane to finish disrobing, but when he did he crawled up the bed to where Felix lay, teeth grazing a nipple teasingly. Felix’s hand automatically entangled in the thane’s hair and the man hummed as he pulled up slightly.

“Watch,” Cullen whispered, pulling gradually out of Felix’s grip, eyes returning to Carver.

Felix’s breath caught again as he watched Carver slowly and teasingly finish his undressing until he stood naked before the two of them at the edge of the bed. His cock lay full before him, jutting away from his body. Felix couldn’t help but notice how it twitched when his eyes fell over it, nor could he forget the look of near possessive desire that had consumed Carver’s blue eyes like a storm cloud.

Carver’s eyes never broke his as he crawled up Felix’s body, hands brushing up his legs, purposefully avoiding his cock, flowing over his waist…

Felix opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a breath fell from him.

“Speechless, I see,” Carver teased and Felix swallowed as Cullen returned attention to Felix’s nipples while he watched Carver shift down his body again and take Felix’s cock in his mouth.

Felix groaned as the two men laved on him, bringing him to shattering point over and over but never allowing him release.

“Please,” Felix begged at last and Cullen smiled against his lips.

“Patience,” he breathed into him, “It will be worth it, I swear.”

Felix whimpered in reply, then he gasped as he felt something slick slide down from his balls, over his taint – jumping nearly at the short pressure there – then over his hole. This he was familiar with and he pressed closer to Carver for more, but the man pulled away with a shake of his head.

“Roll over, love,” Carver said soothingly and Cullen helped him to his knees.

Felix shivered as Carver laid a hand on the middle of his back and bent him over gently, spreading Felix’s legs and forcing his hips high with a guiding hand under his hip. Then Carver’s fingers were on him again, slicker, and Felix closed his eyes with a sigh at the sensation of Carver’s fingers massaging the muscle.

Cullen hummed at the sight, stroking a hand down Felix’s back to relax him. Yet Felix was nearly distracted by the brush of Cullen’s cock against his side each time the man breathed. Felix went to speak but gasped at the intrusion of a finger into him. Instead he melted into the feeling as Carver gradually worked him open, first one finger then another...

Felix groaned a shaking moan as Carver’s fingers curled and found the bundle of nerves that shot lightning straight to his cock. Carver said something to Cullen but Felix barely acknowledged it, only noting the smile in Carver’s voice before he melted again into the sensation of Carver’s fingers inside him, barely noticing the addition of a third to accommodate Carver’s cock.

Felix pressed his hips back unconsciously against Carver’s hand and the man let him for a moment. He barely heard the hitch in Cullen’s breath or felt the sudden shake in Cullen’s hand at his back. Felix licked his lips, realizing that Cullen liked the sight of Felix fucking himself on Carver’s fingers.

“Ready, love?” Carver asked quietly, adoration and awe in his voice.

Felix nodded and suppressed a whine at the empty feeling he felt as Carver removed his fingers. Then Felix partially turned, his eyes moving up Cullen’s body to meet the thane’s eyes. He licked his lips at the heated gaze in Cullen’s eyes, the heave of his chest and the slight beads of sweat clinging to him there.

“I want to taste you,” Felix said quietly though his voice was steadier than he felt.

He almost felt like if he spoke any louder, the dream would shatter around him and he did not want to wake yet.

Cullen searched his eyes a moment, a soft smile on his lips. Then he nodded, “As you wish.”

The thane shifted around until he was in front of Felix, his cock held in his own hand as he held it steady for Felix. Again Felix’s eyes shifted up to Cullen before they returned to the gift before him. Cullen was a large man just as Carver was, equally proportioned in every way, and he found the thane just as breathtaking as Carver behind him.

Felix felt Carver’s hands on his hips before one left and Felix felt the pressure of Carver’s cockhead at his opening. Cullen’s eyes flickered to Carver, but whatever he saw there seemed to answer an unasked question there and Cullen relaxed visibly. Then before Felix could think on the exchange, he felt Carver press into him.

No matter how many times he’d laid with Carver, Felix never seemed to get used to the feeling of being filled by the warrior. Carver was gentle and slow, but the pressure filling Felix still remained on the pleasure side of pain, a dull burn as Carver thrust deeper into him with each slow movement.

Felix’s tongue flicked out and lapped up the heavy bead of liquid that pooled at the thane’s slit. Cullen shivered at the feeling and then his lips parted slightly as Felix looked up at him, Felix’s mouth and tongue sliding over the head and working his way further down. It would take him a few minutes to relax and ready himself enough to take the thane fully into his mouth, but he was determined to do so. The thought of Cullen spilling his hot seed over his tongue made Felix tighten and Carver moaned behind him, Carver’s hips stuttering in their pace.

“Korth’s teeth, Felix,” Carver breathed, his fingers digging into Felix’s hips.

Felix hummed around Cullen’s cock and the man before him closed his eyes at the feeling, mouth slackening more as his breathing quickened.

A sense of pride filled Felix at knowing just how he affected these Avvar warriors. Felix had seen Carver nearly moved to a puddle of writhing need with Felix’s mouth around him. It was satisfying to Felix to know he could do much the same for the thane, the man who led the clan and his warriors into battle.

Felix looked up as he nearly pulled himself from Cullen’s cock before diving back down again, setting a quick steady rhythm along him, stopping just before the head and traveling back down. Cullen whimpered above him, thrusting forward of his own accord and Felix tightened his lips around him.

Cullen’s eyes raised to the ceiling as his head fell back, lips parted in pleasure.

“By the Lady,” the thane breathed, “I was wrong. The lowlander has us both beat.”

Carver chuckled.

Cullen’s breath hitched and he pulled himself from Felix’s mouth. His fist knotted in Felix’s hair and it sent another spark of desire down Felix’s spine. Cullen was breathing heavily above him, eyes heavy-lidded. He looked nearly breathless.

Felix bit his lip before smirking up at him, two thoughts playing in his mind: one, in that the thane had come dangerously close to coming undone, and two, in that what he was about to say would likely drive the men’s desire more if his experiences with Carver was anything to go by.

It normally wasn’t something he would have thought of wanting, but being trapped between these two carved men, Felix felt emboldened and he’d long thrown caution to the wind.

“Thane,” he nearly breathed before steadying his voice, the man meeting his gaze, “I want the two of you to claim me.”

Cullen’s eyes widened a second later as he realized what Felix had requested.

“I want to feel you spill over my tongue,” Felix continued, watching in satisfaction as the thane’s breath caught in his throat, lips parting again with need. “And I want Carver to pound me into this bed.”

A shaky breath left Cullen and his eyes flicked up to Carver behind him.

Felix realized Carver had stopped, seated deep inside him, his hips flush against his arse. A quick flash of thought passed through him, wondering if perhaps he had said the wrong thing.

Carver gave a huff of laughter, his hands smoothing soothingly against Felix’s hips. “Just how rough do you want it, Felix?”

Felix licked his lips, his eyes falling to the cock just out of his reach.

“I’m not fragile, Carver,” Felix replied, wanting desperately for him to move again and he shifted against the warrior.

Another broken huff and he felt Carver twitch inside him, eliciting a soft groan from Felix and he unconsciously pressed back into his lover. Carver’s grip tightened again, nails digging into him this time. A shiver rippled through Felix’s skin again at the feeling, a gasp frozen in this throat.

“Felix, pinch me hard if you want me to slow down, twice to stop,” Carver said.

Cullen nodded at that, his hand gently sliding from Felix’s hair to cradle his cheek, running his thumb across his cheekbone, “The same for me, Felix.”

Felix nodded and Cullen’s eyes went back to Carver’s.

Cullen nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of something and he took his cock in his hand, brushing the head against Felix’s lips. Felix gasped as Carver rammed into him once, hard, and at the moment of his gasp Cullen slid his cock into Felix’s mouth. Cullen’s hands tightened in Felix’s hair and Felix’s gasp was replaced by a low moan, heat pooling in his cock as it bounced above the furs with each of Carver’s hard thrusts.

Cullen pulled back and thrust into his mouth again as Felix groaned from Carver’s cock pounding into his ass. Though Cullen looked on the verge of losing control if his expression and grip were any tell, he still took care not to cause Felix pain or to choke him. Felix suppressed his gag reflex just before Cullen thrust in again and Felix moved forward, his nose dipping into the blond curls at the base of the warrior’s root.

Cullen hissed and thrust gradually harder into Felix’s mouth, tugging at his hair. Felix looked up and saw the warning in Cullen’s eyes as the man tugged on Felix’s hair again, keeping his head in place. Felix blinked in understanding that he was not to move. He _had_ told them to take him, and it seemed that that was just what they were going to do.

Carver’s cock brushed into the bundle of nerves within him and he moaned louder. The warrior must have taken note and he shifted, thrusting into it repeatedly. Felix squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation of being filled in a way he had not before, his cock achingly hard and ready to burst.

“Look at me,” Cullen growled and Felix’s eyes shot open in obedience.

Felix’s breath caught as he watched the thane’s eyes, his thrusts growing more erratic, his breath quicker. Spit dripped down Felix’s chin without a care, caught like prey in the sight of the warrior. The thane thrust twice more before he gave a strangled cry, burying himself deep in Felix’s mouth, the head bumping into the back of Felix’s throat. It was barely a second before he felt it, the warm flood of the thane’s seed over his throat and tongue, sweet and salty in one. Felix’s eyes never left the thane’s face as the man’s eyes shuttered closed, his face slack and mouth open with pleasure, a tremble falling through his shoulders and down his sides. Yet as he watched, he swallowed each drop spent within him.

“Felix,” Carver breathed as his own thrusts became erratic. “Come for us. Please.”

Cullen pulled himself from Felix’s mouth, his fingers tugging once more in Felix’s hair, his head tilting back. Another hard brush against the spot within him sent Felix over the edge and a silent cry left him as his mind blanked and his body quaked, shattering harder than he ever had before.

“Felix,” Carver groaned out his name as he tightened around his lover and the warrior seated himself deep within him, coming undone himself.

It took a moment before Felix came back down from his orgasm to the sensation of fingers brushing lovingly through his hair. He didn’t remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them he found Cullen smiling fondly down at him.

“Welcome back,” Cullen murmured.

“Lie down,” Carver said gently, guiding Felix with a hand on his waist to roll him away from his spend to a drier part of the furs.

Felix let himself be guided, not recalling when Carver had left him. As he lay on the furs with Cullen’s fingers through his hair, he felt the bed shift and heard Carver’s feet pad across the floor. When he returned, there was a wet washcloth in his hand and he gently wiped Felix’s chin before moving between his legs.

His chest still heaved as Carver lay beside him and Cullen lounged at their heads. His eyes fell over Carver as he lay there, eyes closed and content.

Then Felix smiled, “We should do that again sometime.”

A smile broke across Carver’s face as he laughed heartily, the bed shaking. Cullen chuckled above him before he felt a soft kiss placed on his forehead as Cullen continued to rake a hand through Felix’s hair.

“As you wish, lowlander,” Cullen murmured against his skin.


End file.
